


Prisoner

by Redamber79



Series: 5 sentence fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: 5 sentence fic, prompt prisoner





	Prisoner

Cas was snuggled against Dean's side, a bowl of popcorn on Dean's lap, and Charlie sat on the floor in front of them.

 

“So, what are we watching again, and why?” Cas asked, and Charlie shook her head in mock disgust. 

 

“Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, because you have to see the series in order so we can decide on your house!” she exclaimed, horrified that he wasn't lending this the gravity it deserved.

 

“I already have a house, in case you'd forgotten where you're sitting,” he told her in serious tones, only to be poked in the side by his boyfriend.

 

“Would you please stop needling her, the movie is about to start!”


End file.
